Harry Potter et les Maisons des Fondateurs
by Apoglaoc
Summary: L'histoire se passe durant la 5 éme année à Poudlard. Sirius et Ombrage n'ont jamais exister. Hermione découvre dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard un grimoire parlant de Gryffondor, elle va découvrir avec Dumbledore et ses amies les maisons des fondateurs.
1. Chapitre 1

Ne prend pas en compte Ombrage et Sirius. L'histoire se passe durant la 5 éme année à Poudlard. Sirius et Ombrage n'on jamais exister. C'est ma première histoire donc soyez pas trop méchant s'il vous plait.

Harry Potter et les Maisons des Fondateurs

Chapitre 1

Dans la brume au loin,

Au lointain une belle ile,

Dans la Maison de la Dame,

Au fond de la simple Vérité,

A l'aide de la Licorne,

La vous trouverez la Relique du Lion,

Sur l'ile aux miles secrets,

La tant convoitée Relique,

Prenez l'Épée et ainsi,

Decouvrez le mystère de la Sainte Maison,

Qui vous mènera aux autres Maison,

Du Lion au Serpent,

Passant par le Blaireau et l'Aigle,

Elles sont toutes reliées gardant quelque unes de leurs secrets.

Hermione Granger referma le livre. Elle était dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle rechercher des vieux livres sur la magie et elle était tomber sur ce vieux gros livre écrit en latin, il n'y avait que ce texte surement traduit, qui était en anglais. Au moment de reposer le livre sur l'étagère un papier glissa du livre. Hermione le ramassa et le lut.

 _Mon cher ami, ce livre je vous l'offre de mon vivant car celui qui se nomme Lord Voldemort le recherche. Ce livre est dans ma famille depuis son écriture par Godric. Le mage noir ne doit pas être en possession de ce livre Albus. Ainsi je meurt en paix, adieux._

 _Atheno Gryffondor._

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, Gryffondor, ce papier était précieux et puis ce livre était convoiter par Voldemort en personne. Sans se faire remarquer elle prit le vieux livre et retourna dans son dortoir pour pouvoir l'étudier tranquillement. C'était le soir, Ron et Harry dormaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. C'était le mois d'octobre, ça fessait 5 mois que Voldemort était revenu.

Hermione avait apprit le Latin avant de venir a Poudlard, elle réussit a déchiffrer quelques mots et quelques phrases par ci par la, puis elle tombât sur une carte ou ont pouvait y voir les contours rocailleux de l'ile, le dessin d'une licorne, et un carré ou était dessiner un homme tenant un sorte de globe. Elle tourna les pages du livre et vit des dessins d'animaux fantastiques avec des légendes, Dragon du Cambodge, Lynx Ailés du Mexique, Ronarch Cornus d'Islande, Nargoles de Bretagne.

Hermione pensa a Luna, les Ronarch et les Nargoles existaient donc bel et bien, elle souri en voyant les différents dessin, puis elle tombât sur un sorte d'arbre généalogique, Hermione le regarda attentivement, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, puis pleins d'autres noms que Hermione ne connaissait pas, elle reconnut quelques noms puis elle vit un dessin d'un triangle avec un rond et un trait au milieu, Hermione fronçât les sourcils, ce symbole Hermione l'avait déjà vu quelque part, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, étrange pensa t-elle.

Elle tourna les pages du livres, puis elle tombat sur une page blanche qui tout a coup se transforma en miroir, Hermione se voyait dans son miroir mais elle était différente, elle était beaucoup plus belle. Hermione fut séduite par ce miroir et se mit á essayer d'arracher la page pour pourvoir la garder pour elle. Mais alors quelle arracha la page un puissant vent la transporta dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci semblait l'attendre.

Quand Hermione se fit transporter dans le bureau avec le livre elle commença à paniquer mais Dumbledore se levant la prit dans ses bras. " Miss Granger poser vous" dit-il. Dumbledore etait très calme, il fit apparaitre une chaise et demanda à Hermione de s'asseoir. Hermione s'essaya et reprit la parole toute affolée. "Monsieur je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du prendre ce livre je le sais, je suis... " "Miss Granger" L'interrompit Dumbledore. " vous avez trouver ce livre et vous l'avez lut, ne nier pas je le sais, certes vous l'avez mais je ne vous en tiendrez pas rigueur, avez vous découvert le secret de ce livre ? " Hermione vit le phénix de Dumbledore se réveilla sur son plateau d'argent.

Apres les paroles de Dumbledore celui-ci se tourna vers lui et le caressa. Hermione repris la parole " Et bien, voyez miss Granger, il y a fort longtemps quand les Fondateurs créèrent Poudlard chaqu'un d'eux décidèrent d'y rajouter un mystère les représentent " Les tableaux des différents directeurs de Poudlard etaient reveilles et ils ecoutaient le recit de Dumbledore, celui-ci continua " Serpentard créa la Chambre des Secrêt, et les trois autres aussi créerent quelque chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi ca voyez-vous miss Granger, c'est une très vielle légende. Un jour quelques années apres le depart du futur Voldemort de cette ecole je reçut un de mes viel amis que j'avais rencontrer lors d'un voyage en France, cet amis se nommer Athéno Gryffondor, un nom etrange n'est ce pas, Gryffondor comme l'un des Fondateurs de notre école". Hermione était murmura " Mais monsieur, la lignée de Godric Gryffondor, on raconte quelle c'est éteinte depuis des siècles... " Dumbledore sourit et repris " Et bien non, Athéno Gryffondor etait le dernier descendant direct de la la lignée Gryffondor, miss Grander approchez ".

Dumbledore sortit sa pensine et il fit apparaitre un flacon. Il déversa le flacon dans la pensine et invite Hermione â aller avec lui. " Miss vous allez rentrer dans un de mes souvenir, le souvenir de ma dernier rencontre avec Athéno Gryffondor. Hermione et Dumbledore plongèrent dans la pensine. Hermione apparut devant un Albus Dumbledore bien plus jeune, celui-ci commença a parler a un homme derrière Hermione qui se retourna. " Athéno, quel plaisir de te revoir, comment vas tu ? " Le nommer Athéno s'avança vers Dumbledore, il paraissait assez agé " Albus, il faut que tu m'aides " Dumbledore fronçat les sourcils " Que ce passe t-il ? " Athéno repondit " On á voulut me voler le livre de Godric, tu sait le livre que je t'ai parler la dernière fois, du coup j'ai une demande á te faire.. " Dumbledore demanda " Quelle est ta requête ? " Athéno répondit " Pourrai-je laissez le livre ici a Poudlard, ainsi il sera en securiter, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, pourrai-je te le laissez? ". Albus prit son amie dans les bras " Bien sur, ramène le moi quand tu veut ". Hermione fut éjecter de la pensine. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore " Je ne comprends pas ". Dumbledore la regarda tristement " Je ne revis jamais Athéno ".

Dumbledore s'asseya sur son grand fauteuil et repris d'une voie faible " Athéno m'envoya par hiboux son livre le lendemain. 2 jours plus tard j'ai appris que des mangemorts l'avait tuer et avait detruit sa maison. " Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche horrifiée. " mais proffeseur, pourquoi vous-savez-qui voulait prendre ce livre, que signifit le poème ? ". Albus répondit " Il montre le chemin menant â une des maison des Fondateurs " Hermione repondit de suite " La licorne, la relique du lion, l'épée, cela parle de Gryffondor, mais me poème parle d'une ile, il y a des millions d'iles sur terre ! ". Albus se leva et pris le livre, il le feuilleta et tomba sur une carte " J'ai l'impresion que cette carte nous montres le chemin " Hermione regarda la carte. Albus demanda " Miss Grander allez prevenir monsieur Weasley et Harry qu'ils doient dans mon bureau, faites vite ". Dumbledore semblait tres inquiet, Hermione repondit " Mais monsieur il est 2h du matin ". Dumbledore lui repondit " Ce n'est pas grave aller les reveilles miss Granger ". Hermione sortit du bureau et retourna silencieusement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle montit vers le dortoir où dormait Ron et Harry. Hermione balanca un oreiller a Harry, elle fit apparaitre un seau d'eau quelle jetta sur Ron, celui-ci se réveilla en grognant et en disant qu'il etait 2h du matin. Hermione lui pinca les oreilles. Harry se reveilla et bailla si fortement que Neville parla dans son sommeil " on ferme la bouche quand on baille merci ". Harry demanda a Hermione " Il ce passe quoi ici ? Pourquoi tu nous reveilles en pleine nuit ? " Hermione lui repondit " Dumbledore veut nous voir, toi aussi Ron ". Ron se leva. Harry prit sa cape d'invisibiliter ainsi les trois amies quittèrent la salle commune et se dirrigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore les attendait, il etait a son bureau en train de feuilleter le livre de Gryffondor. Dumbledore se leva et expliqua la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Hermione. Harry fut choquer par l'histoire et Ron ne comprenait pas tous car il etait encore a moitié endormit. Harry fut le premier a reprendre la parole " Mais où ce trouve cette maison ? " Dumbledore prit le poème et repondit " Le poème nous montre le chemin, ecoutez ce vers ^ dans la brume au loin ^ " Ron repondit de suite " c'est surement une ile du nord, si il y a de la brume " Dumbledore souriat et repris " Ecoutez donc ^ dans la Maison de la Dame, au fond de la simple Verité, la vous trouverez la Relique du Lion ^ la maison de la dame... " Harry dit " Mais dans la salle commune il y a une tapisserie avec une dame et une licorne " Les autres le regardèrent surpris.

Harry repris " Bah oui la dame â la licorne ". Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent " Bien sur Harry la Dame â la Licorne, un mystère cette tapisserie ". Dumbledore fit apparaître une replique de la tapisserie dans le bureau. Hermione dit " On dirait que les deux personnages sont sur une ile, avec d'un coter un lion et de l'autre une licorne ". Dumbledore dit " Bien vut miss Granger, mais cette tapisserie est un veritable mystère, son titre est " Mon seul desir " mais quel serait ce seul désir, c'est une enigme ". Harry comtemplait admiratif la tapisserie " Une enigme qui peut nous ouvrir les portes de la maison de Godric Gryffondor ". Hermione songeuse interompi les reveries " Et attendez ^ Prenez l'Epée ^ c'est l'epée de Gryffondor ! " Dumbledore s'alarma et prena l'epée et la tendit á Hermione " Garder la precieusement nous en aurons besoin pour notre voyage ". " voyage ? " repondit Ron. Dumbledore se tourna vers lui " Oui monsieur Weasley, nous allons sur l'ile de Jura en Ecosse, c'est une ile fessant partie de l'archipel des Hebrides Interieurs, Harry, miss Ganger et vous Ron vous allez prendre ma amin, nous allont transplaner ". Dumbledore rangit le livre dans une de ses nombreuses poches. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent la main de Dumbledore et ils transplanèrent. Ainsi commenca leur voyage vers la Maison de Godric.


	2. L'ile de Jura

L'ile de Jura et ait en réaliter une ile volcanique, il y avait beaucoup de vent cette nuit là. Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient transplaner sur une petite colline. Ils décidèrent de camper sur le sommet durant la fin de la nuit. Ils dormirent jusqu'au petit matin. Le lendemain Harry se réveilla le premier, il descendit de la colline. Il vit un village au pied du petit mont, il décida d'y aller.

Sur le chemin il rencontrât un viel homme qui lui parla « Que cherche tu jeune enfant ? » Harry lui répondit « Rien, je vais au village », l'homme sourit, Harry put voir qu'il manquer plusieurs dents à l'homme. « Mais mon garçon, il n'a plus aucun habitant sur cette ile, je suis le derniers des survivants de cet ilot ». Harry ettoner repris « Ah bon, que c'est t-il passer ? ». L'homme ricana « Et bien vois tu jeune homme, il y à plus de 100 ans vivaient ici un homme, grand, beau et fort, du nom de John Dartagnan. Cet homme avait une propriété un peut plus loin dans l'ile, une très belle maison. Ce John était un peu étrange, il était dit-on un sorcier et sa maison était hanter. On raconte que durant 100 ans il à tuer tous les habitants de l'ile ».

Harry fut fort impressionner par cette histoire et il demanda « Mais vous, vous etes qui ? ». L'homme sourit « John Dartagnan ». Harry demanda « Mais vous avez quel age ? », John ricana « il y à un peu plus de milles ans quand j'étais beau et jeune, stupefix! » Harry esquiva l'attaque de justesse « Stupéfix », l'homme grogna et lui lanca un sort de la mort que Harry évita.

Tous à coup une ombre étrange arriva et endormit John, la forme parla à Harry « Harry Potter, je te rencontre enfin, toi qui à tuer mon bébé que j'aimais tant », la créature se forma en homme-serpent puis en bel homme très grand, assez musclé qui tient ces mots à Harry « Oui tu as assassiné mon enfant que je chérissez tant Harry Potter » Harry recula effrayer quand une jeune femme apparut derrière l'homme « Hum hum », l'homme se retourna, vit la femme et avant de disparaître tient ces mots à un Harry complètement effrayer « Nous nous reverrons Harry Potter, tu as de la chance car ici tu est sous sa protection, mais quand tu sera plus proche de ma maison tu mourra ».

La jeune femme et l'homme disparurent. Dumbledore arriva derrière Harry « les fantomes de Salazar Serpentard et de Serdaigle, incroyable ». Ron et Hermione arrivèrent vers Harry et Dumbledore. Dumbleodre ressortit le livre et dit « D'aprés la carte nous sommes bien sur l'ile de Jura, ile completement inhabité depuis l'an 1870, on raconte que les derniers habitants de l'ile etait des anciens royalistes francais, cet homme etait surement un pantin de Serpentard. ». Harry pointa du doigt une maison au loin « Regardez il y à un feu de cheminée à cette maison on pourrai essayer d'y rentrer non ? ». Hermione et les autres acquiescent. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison ils virent quelque chose d'etrange. « Regardez » dit Hermione. Sur la grande porte de la maison etait sculpté une dame avec une licorne et un lion, à la place de la langue le lion avait un trou. Sans reflechir Ron prit l'épée et la mit dans le troue, alors la porte s'ouvrit.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa voir une seule place où il y avait une table. Sur la table il y avait des plumes et de l'encre et du papier où etait inscrit des phrases dans une autre langue.


	3. La Maison de Godric Gryffondor

Hermione s'avança vers la table et regarda les papiers, Dumbledore lui demanda de ne pas toucher aux feuilles. « Monsieur, dites moi, pourquoi Voldemort veut avoir le livre de Athéno Gryffondor ? ». Dumbledore lui répondit « On raconte que dans la maison de Gryffondor il y un passage secret pour aller dans les autres maisons des trois autres Fondateurs, je ne sais pas si c'est vraie mai... »

Dumbledore fut interrompu par un table accrocher au mur de la maison. « Non, vous n'avez pas raison Dumbledore » dit le portrait. Dumbledore s'avança vers le portrait et demanda « On se connait ? ». Le portrait répondit « Non, mais j'ai lut dans votre esprit, je suis un voyant ». Ron s'avança vers le portrait et murmura « Mais j'ai déjà vu ce portrait, c'est le portrait qui et au 3éme étage vers la salle de duel à Poudlard ». le portrait ronchonna « Rho c'est mème pas drôle ».

Un autre portrait à coter pris la parole « Ne boudes pas Néperien, jeunes gens bienvenus dans la maison natale de mon père, Godric Gryffondor, je suis Ariane Gryffondor ». Harry, Ron et Hermione et Dumbledore regardèrent émerveiller le portrait. Ariane repris la parole « Arriver à ses 111 ans mon père décida de quitter Poudlard pour ensorceler sa maison natale ici sur l'ile de Jura en Ecosse.

Mon père me montrât tous les secret de cette maison, hélas Salazar Serpentard entendit notre discussion et alla sur l'ile de Jura. Salazar voulut détruire la maison, heureusement Godric arriva a temps, ils se combattirent. Godric tua Salazar puis il se suicida, honteux d'avoir tuer quelqu'un. J'ai enterrer Godric sous la table et j'ai jeter le corps de Salazar dans la mer. » Ariane versa une larme, Népérien l'incita à continuer. Ariane repris « sentant la mort de Salazar arriva Serdaigle, elle me demanda ce qu'il c'était passer, je lui ait dit que mon père et Salazar c'étaient entretués.

Serdaigle pleura toute les larmes de son corps, elle retournât à Poudlard et elle écrivît un livre, ce livre elle me le donna pour que je puisses le léguer à mon fils, ainsi ce livre aller pouvoir traverser les millénaires. » Dumbledore sortit le livre de Godric de sa poche et le montra à Ariane « c'est ce livre dont nous parler , ». Ariane acquiesça « Oui c'est celui-la. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu Serdaigle mais ce que je sais c'est que Poufsouffle est souvent venu me voir, je suis aller à son enterrement, c'était très émouvant ».

Ron demanda « Attendez, vous dites que Godric est enterrez juste en dessous de nous ? Mais où est le passage vers les autres maisons ? ». Ariane le regarda tristement « Il n'y à pas d'autres maisons de fondateurs, le fantomes de Salazar rode toujours sur l'ile, c'est très dangereux. Harry Potter, en tuant le basilic de Salazar il y à quelques années vous avez rendu le fantome de Salazar fou furieux. » Harry regarda Ariane « Ecoutes mademoiselle Gryffondor, c'etait une drole d'epoque... » Harry fut couper par Népérien « Harry Potter, vous devez calmer le fantôme de avant que celui-ci ne trouve le chemin menant à cette maison. ». Hermione demanda « Il ce passera quoi si Salazar rentre dans la maison ? ». Népérien regarda Hermione et lui retorqua « Si Serpentard rentre dans cette maison il profanera le corps de Godric Gryffondor ce qui réveillera le fantome de Poufsouffle, alors il y aura un carnage, cette maison disparaitra ». tous à coup quelqu'un toqua à la porte, tous le monde se figèrent.


	4. Les Fondateurs

Harry alla ouvrir sous les protestations indignés de Ariane et Népérien. « Bonjour » dit Harry en ouvrant la porte. Une dame assez âgée rentrât en souriant « Merci mon enfant ». La dame salua Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione. Népérien regarda la dame et dit « Salazar! ». La vielle dame grimaça et se transforma en sorte de homme-serpent « Toi, tu vas mourir », dans une grosse explosion le portrait de Népérien fut détruit.

Salazar ricanât « ahahaha, enfin, après tant d'année me voici dans la maison de mon pire enemi, Godric Gryffondor. ». Ariana parla « Salazar, s'il te plait ne fait pas de mal à cette maison ». Salazar la regarda et d'un coup de regard perçant détruisit le portrait d'Ariana. « Harry Potter, enfin nous nous retrouvons, le fantôme de Serdaigle ne pourra pas m'empêcher de te couper en miles morceau ahahahah ». « Salazar » fit une voie. Salazar se retournât et vit une belle jeune femme s'avançait vers lui, c'était le fantôme de Poufsouffle « Salazar laisse ces jeunes gens tranquilles! ». Salazar lui rétorqua « Nan, je veut pas, je vais les tuer ahaha ». Salazar se lanca vers Ron mais Poufsouffle attrapa Salazar et l'envoya en dehors de la maison.

Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la maison. Ils virent dans le ciel Poufsouffle et Salazar se combattirent violemment. Tous à coup une énorme explosion eut lieux, la maison de Gryffondor vola en eclat. Des decombres en sortit le fantome de Godric Gryffondor. Celui-ci se lança dans la bataille tous comme le fantome de Serdaigle qui venait juste d'arriver.

Les quatres Fondateurs se combattaient férocement dans le ciel de l'ile de Jura. Le temps passa. Les quatres fondateurs se combattaient toujours, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore ne pouvait plus sortit de l'ile, ils étaient prisonnier pour toujours des fantômes des Fondateurs.

Fin.


End file.
